nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Movement rate
Speed limit I believe the movement rate can exceed 150% now that Monk Speed stacks with Haste, right? -- Austicke 12:48, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) * no idea, but lvl40 monks+haste are crazy fast, like almost DM-fast :O --Defunc7 12:59, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) :* Monk speed caps at 300% + monk speed bonus. Thus a level 39 monk moves at 230% base speed (9.2 meters/second) normally and reaches the cap of 430% base speed (17.2 meters/second) when hasted. This is higher than the maximum speed of a hasted DM that is not a monk (16.5 meters / second). WhiZard 19:36, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Speed, typical Any idea what the default PC movement rate is? Like 2 meters per second or something like that? --Mudeye 16:42, 3 October 2011 * The numbers given in creaturespeed.2da for "PC_Movement" are 2.00 for walking and 4.00 for running. I guess those are meters per second? --The Krit 19:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :* Yes those are meters per second. WhiZard 08:09, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Various tests and calculations Just putting a link here to Talk:Monk#Monk speed and boots of speed, where several trials and calculations are documented. There is also some relevant discussion over at Talk:Barbarian fast movement. Those discussion may be useful for anyone looking at movement rates in the future. --The Krit 16:30, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Zombie walk Does the "special walk: zombie walk" item property (only available on skin items) affect the movement rate? (This is partly a reminder to myself to check it, but don't let that stop others from checking. ;) ) --The Krit 17:33, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Besides disabling run speed there is no speed change. WhiZard 01:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Minimum Speed I have for a while known that the manual description of movement speed minimum of 10% is slightly off. Reducing a character to his minimum via effects shows 12.5% speed. Given the difference was small enough to be unnoticeable in normal game play, I didn't want to update a description to a number which could be changed back by those who relied on the manual description. While I my calculations had an error bar of less than 0.1%, there was a possibility of perhaps more digits. Also there was the question as to why BioWare would use 12.5% when documenting 10%. It wasn't until verifying encumbrance calculations that I finally got an answer. I have extended the movement speed table (from the article) to look at the heavy encumbrance lines. Note the last line is not 12.5% but an integer for the percentage (as one would be forced to input in the EffectMovementSpeed...() commands). For a character moving at normally, to give heavily-encumbered + stealth + detect would cause movement of the minimum speed 12.5%. A hasted character would notice that he would move at 12% of his (hasted) walking speed under the same conditions. Thus, having the minimum speed at 12.5% allowed for an exact halving progression of speed for characters without any speed adjustment besides the heavily-encumbered followed by stealth and detect mode. So it would seem that BioWare was interested enough in the 0.5% difference that it made the minimum speed reflective of the intended speed for heavily-encumbered plus stealth and detect. WhiZard 05:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC)